The New(ish) Racer
by crystalgolem248
Summary: The mechanic of Sugar Rush gets her wish granted (no fairy godmothers). But can she prove herself? This is my first story, so please no hate but constructive criticism is OK. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Cristy Floss was having a bad day. After getting shoved by the stuck-up Taffeta, and a scolding from King Candy (who's accent creeped her out), she was now having trouble fixing Jubileena's car. "Stupid bloody calibrater with its stupid bloody leak! How come I can't fix it? I'm supposed to be the mechanic!" She threw down her wrench and sighed. She sat down in her chair and smoothed back her pink hair, as she usually did when she was frustrated. Truth be told, she didn't feel like a mechanic, with her shoulder length pink hair with the blue streak in front, nor with her British accent or short temper. When she thought about it, she would rather be a racer, not mechanic. As she got up, she thought, "Well, at least I have a job, unlike Vanelope. I wonder why she is so bad, anyway." After a hour and a half of fixing Jubileena's pie-themed cart, the Cherriot, she gave it one final look over. "Perfect," she said, running her hand over the hood. All of a sudden, she felt the urge to try out the cart. She looked through the peep hole on her door to her garage and since she couldn't see anyone, she ran back to the cart and hopped in. Just then, the back door flew open and in came King Candy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys and** **girls!** **I'm** **trying to do** a **chapter** a **day** **so...yeah. Enjoy!** **Oh, BTW,** I **made King Candy have** a **lisp.**

"What are you doing!?" Cristy froze. "I-I was going to see if it was working properly, but I realized I don't have the key. To the car, that is," she stammered out. "Hmmm..." King Candy was thinking about her answer while Cristy held her breath. "Alright," said the sighed in relief. "Now," he said, "fix my...boothters...pleathe. Before the next race." "I can do that for you," she said confidently. "BUT you need to pay me 50 chocolate coins." The king sighed. "Fine." He gave her the golden coins. As usual, she examined the coins to make sure the weren't dark chocolate. Milk chocolate. "Alright, now come in after a few hours." The king started to walk out. "Goodbye!" "Ta," said the mechanic. Sometimes she loved this job. The boosters King Candy had talked about were nitro boosters. Now, before she had fixed them the first time, she had read the rule book and it clearly said NO BOOSTERS OF ANY SORT ARE ALLOWED. So every time he brought it to her, she sabotaged it. After making it look fixed, Swizzle Malarkley came in. He sat down in her chair and said with a winning smile "Hey, can yo-" "Fix your car for free?" interrupted Cristy. "No." He tried again. "Then c-" "You have an energy drink for free? No." The racer was now turning bright orange (well he did look like an oompa loompa). "Then how about fo-" For a date!? Honestly, you are getting desperate. But If you pay me 28 coins then I'll give your car a tune up AND give you the energy drink. And it's still a no on the date." The orange skinned racer looked embarrassed and handed over the coins. He shuffled out with his head down. Cristy shook her head. Honestly, who does he think he is? she thought. I'm not some damsel that believes everything someone tells me! Boys! Well, I had better work on this car.


	3. Chapter 3

After tuning up Swizzle's car, Cristy saw that it was time to close up shop. Her three customers came to pickup their cars. Jubileena said "Thanks, I guess, for fixing my car. Although that's the only thing you know how to do, nobody." Cristy just rolled her eyes and said "At least I have have the decency not to rely on insults to get my point across." Cristy offered her her keys. Jubileena snatched up her keys and stomped away. King Candy came up next. "You've fixed them... right?" "Of course I have, Your Majesty," she said while crossing her fingers behind her back. The king looked satisfied and took his keys. Swizzle was the last one to come up. "I wish I could've had something for free." She shook her head. "Jeez, you're so stingy!" Swizzle shrugged his shoulders and took his keys. Cristy watched the three take off and then turned to the shop. "Well, I guess it's time to lock up," she thought. After 5 minutes of sitting in her chair and drinking some peppermint iced tea (procrastination), it took 30 minutes to see if anything was out of place and to lock up. After that, she started the long walk over to her house in the candy cane forest. She didn't live with the other racers and citizens because they thought that they were better than her and shunned her. After another 30 minutes of walking, she was reached a splintered candy tree.

"What in the world!?" Cristy looked around and saw that a strip of trees had been mowed down. After looking around in wonder, she thought, "It must be a meteorite." She plodded on and in a short while, she reached her house. As always, she looked at the cozy gingerbread cottage with pride for her carpenter skills. She spent a few seconds looking at it, then stumbled inside and collapsed onto her bed, already asleep.

**If you haven't figured out by now, this takes place in Wreck-It-Ralph and a little bit after. I hope you like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for not updating. I was busy and got side tracked with school. Plus I got lazy. I was also starting to think of a new story idea. Anyway, hope you like this!**

Cristy stretched and blinked in the sunlight. As she got out of bed and got ready, she remembered that since she had done everyone's car this month, it would be a slow day.

"YES! Slow day!" she whooped. "Now I can actually watch today's race (at least part of it)!"

As she ran over to the the shop, she failed to notice a couple, a tall blonde woman and a short guy in a plumber's outfit, fall into Nesquik Pits.

As she poked her head into the shop, her eyes rested on something covered in a tarp. She looked out onto the path and turned the security camera towards the pathway. After that, she turned the monitor so that it was facing the tarp-covered object. She quickly dashed to the object and whipped off the tarp. Underneath was an almost completed kart.

She ran her hand on the hood. After so many months, it was finally almost done. All she needed to do was finish the engine, install it, hook up the gas tank (she saved that for last because she didn't want it to accidentally blow it up), and paint it. She just hoped no one would find out. It was against the law for non-racers to have a kart.

She happily worked on the engine for a few hours, then decided to take a break. After all, she was almost done. Just a half-hour's tinkering, and she'd be done with it.

She got back to work after a refreshing soda. But to her dismay, she heard some sounds coming from the moniter just after she got back to the engine. She turned, hoping that it was just a strong gust of wind. But-horror of horrors!- she stood gape-mouthed as Taffeta and Rancis walked by!

**Dun-dun-dun! Cristy's found herself in a sticky situation. Oh, and btw, Cristy opens her shop once the arcade opens so she has time to fix the cars. She also missed the race where Vanellope uses Ralph's medal. Just so you know how this fit in with Wreck-it-Ralph. If you liked it or have some tips, please review! I'm trying to become a better writer. Thanks! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! I know that I posted this at 10-11ish, but I just wanted to up load this. And I have a screwed up sleep schedule. :) Anyway, I didn't get any real questions for the characters, so plz send some! And with that, our story continues...**

Cristy hastily covered her 90% something completed kart, sat in her chair, and began to watch the two walk by. As she watched, she heard snippets of their conversation.

"upid glitch. Thought that SHE could enter in OUR race!" Taffeta growled.

"Well good thing we wrecked her kart."

Cristy felt like punching Taffeta in her smug little face. Picking on her was one thing, but doing it to someone else?! THAT was unacceptable. She forced herself back to the conversation.

"art?! More like carnival ride!" Taffeta laughed.

"Yeah, good riddance to that little Von Shweetz." said Francis.

As the two walled off, the mechanic pondered for a minute. Von Shweetz... why did that sound familiar? She shrugged her shoulders and dived back into the task of making her kart before anyone else came.

As she finished installing the gas tank, she heared something. She listened more intently. It was someone with a lisp making a speech... King Candy. The race was going to start! She ran, scrambling to cover her kart. She grabbed some soda and a blanket and put them in a pulley that led up to the roof. After that, she climbed the peppermint tree outside her shop (avoiding the double stripes) and settled down with her blanket and soda. As she made herself comfy, King Candy jumped into his kart and the famous words blared.

"3..., 2..., 1..., GO!"

**Yay, so Cristy is watching the race! Plz tell me is I spelled Taffeta's name wrong. Anyways, thank for the positive feedback and let me know if you have anything to ask or request for the characters or me. Thanks! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hallo, and as you can see, I've uploaded! Yay! But since I missed Christmas, I hope that you guys have had an amazing holiday and that you have a happy new year! I just wanted to say that I have been thinking of writing another series. Now, I'm not going to say too much, but it's going to be a comedy. Just let me know what you have think. Oh, and it isn't Wreck-It-Ralph. Enjoy the story!**

As the racers gunned their engines and sped away, Cristy stared in envy. It would be a dream come true to be there... but that was impossible. Non-racers can't become racers.

She sighed and took a gulp of soda. Why was every non-racer so content? Was she the only person to feel this way? _And actually,_ she thought, _I'm the only non-racer that I know of that isn't candy._

As she pondered why that is, a pink and green flash on the race track caught her eye. She didn't really pay attention until it passed the final racer space. As the board rang and a new name appeared, Cristy nearly spewed her soda as the announcer said the new racer's name.** (AN: Can you guess who it is? (: )**

"Vannelope Von Shweetz!"

The mechanic gaped, her mind racing. She whipped out her binoculars that she had brought and looked.

She was short, even though racers looked like chibi characters and had on a mint green jacket. She had hazel eyes and raven black hair with pieces of candy in her ponytail.

_Her name is familiar. But why? _

Then she remembered. Taffeta and Rancis were talking about her!

_That explains it! But it's not just her name that's familiar, it's just her in general!_

She tried to think about it, but was interrupted by a splitting headache. As she was distracted, she failed to notice King Candy trying to whack Vannelope on the announcement board.

The headache receeded, and as Cristy came to her senses, she immediately noticed the supposed "ruler" of Sugar Rush trying to shove the young racer into the middle of an intersection. She started to frantically climb down the candy cane tree and rush over to the kart. She hopped into her kart, but before she could do anything, Cybugs erupted from the ground.

**Another cliffhanger! Please R&amp;R, and let me know if you have any questions about my new story or anything. See ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! New chapter! Anyway, I just got back from a 6-hour road trip and I'm SO happy to be home! ^v^ And if you haven't noticed, I've been updating my bio. And please check out the AN at the bottom! It has some important information. Now let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: (I haven't been doing these things... *sigh*) I don't own Wreck-It-Ralph nor ever will cause I'm not the owner of a world famous company that endorses princesses... or do I... NOT!**

As the Cy-bugs flew at her, Cristy screamed and frantically turned the steering wheel and stepped on the gas. The Cy-bugs lunged, then stopped in confusion as the shiny, unpainted car did a 360°, somehow weaving around all of the shocked C-bugs **(Is that even possible?) **and skidded out the garage door.

The newbie driver just sat there, in shock, until she saw Diet Cola Mountain looming up ahead. She pressed the brake. Nothing. Cursing, she took a quick look down (she had put a clear floor so that she could see if there was anything wrong) and looked aghast at the frayed brake wire. Cursing, she looked up and saw that the mountainside was too close to turn. She knew that she couldn't die, being that this was her game and all, but she closed her eyes, hoping it wouldn't hurt too much.

When she closed her eyes, she failed to see how she passed into the mountain, but tentatively opened one eye when she headed the warp noise. She gasped as she entered the inside of the volcano, looking at the cavern in wonder as she raced around the lava pool on some kind of improvised track. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a dilapidated bed and living quarters. "I'll have to remember this," she thought, "and find out who lives here."

When she got out of the volcano, she turned around and saw two crossed lollipops. She smiled to herself and turned back to the road, which led to the exit to the game, happy that she found a new hideout. But as she looked around, her good mood started to fade as she noticed how everyone had evacuated, and continued grimly on.

As the mechanic drove, her mood worsened as she noted how desolate the normally happy game looked. The sky was dark, and Cy-bugs were everywhere, eating things, popping out of the ground, and generally causing mass destruction. A few Cy-bugs erupted in the way, and she had to swerve to avoid them.

She brightened, however, as the exit came in sight, but caught sight of the army of Cy-bugs in front of it. She tried, but the screeching tires caused the Cy-bugs to turn. "Uh-oh" she said in a small voice as the Cy-bugs leaped at her.

**...CLIFFHANGER! I am so cruel. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that you review! Also, If you haven't gotten the memo, I'm going to be writing another story. I won't say much, but it's going to be very funny... please check it out! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm baaaack! Sorry I took so long... I'm such a slacker. Anyway, thank you so much to those who favorited or followed this story, and an extra big thank you to those who have reviewed! I will answer your reviews at the bottom. So without further ado, let us continue the next chapter in Cristy's story!**

Cristy quickly turned around and roared off as the Cy-bugs started to give chase.

As she drove, she muttered through her clenched teeth, "Of all the people to chase, why me, world, why?!"

She made a sharp turn towards Gumball Canyon and went onto the race track.

Even though her only experience driving was secretly driving in straight lines on asphalt in secret, she somehow knew that she could trust herself. Her hands were shifting the gears and steering on their own, allowing Cristy to keep an eagle eye out for gumballs.

She dodged one and as she watched some Cy-bugs get flattened by it in her rearview mirror, a figurative light bulb flashed above her head.

She took out a pair of pliers from her glove compartment (hey, always be prepared, right?) and hurled them as hard as she could at a gumball machine. Nothing happened and she took out another tool.

Just as she was she was going to throw it, the ground shook and the machine's glass head shattered and an avalanche of candy rolled into the canyon.

Cristy weaved around the gunballs which started mowing down Cy-bugs by the dozen, just like she planned.

She looked up and noticed a sharp turn up ahead and started to turn when a gumball smashed into her kart. Her tires were squealing as she spun out of control towards a cliff face. Just before her kart smashed into the face, she jumped out and tucked into a forward roll on impact.

She hurried over to the kart and started to inspect the vehicle( well, what was left of it) and sighed with relief. It was at least salvageable, but unfortunately wouldn't be running anytime soon.

She froze as some whirring and clicking started to come into earshot behind her. She bolted to the backseat, then started to rummage around the mess of wires, bolts, and a candy cane-what? She eventually came across across a wrench, foot and a half in size, left from when she had to fix the factory.

She hastily grabbed it and turned around to face the fast-approaching Cy-bugs. She slowly backed up into the cliff that cornered her and gripped it like a baseball bat.

A Cy-bug came at her and she swung, whacking the surprised insect and effectively 1HKOing it (Be happy aprildiamond9). She then smacking Cy-bugs left and right, sometimes jabbing them with the sharp prongs of the wrench. She continued to fight, but as time wore on, her swings started to slow down.

Eventually, the Cy-bugs got a few hits in, giving her cuts and bruises but no real damage. She eventually collapsed in exhaustion, and the Cy-bugs, angered by the pink-haired racer and thirsty for revenge, moved in for the kill.

**Another cliffhanger! Wow, I'm mean! Now onto the reviews!**

**Arm Chair General: ****...Wow. When I saw your review, I was ecstatic that you had taken the time to actually analyze my story like that! Thank you so much for the advice and if you were wondering about Cristy, I'm going to add a flashback scene and you can check my bio for a character overview of her. I actually kinda want to keep her slightly shrouded in secrecy for the time being, but more info will come to light soon. Again, thank you!**

**Aprildiamond9:**** I hope you enjoyed it and the part I added for you! :)**

**Sorry if there are formatting mistakes, I'm typing this on my phone and then it's being stupid. But summer vacation is coming up, so I'm hoping that I'll be able to update more! :) So hope you liked this chapter and if you did, then tell me about it in the reviews! See ya!**

**~CG**


	9. Chapter 9

...It's been a while hasn't it. I am such a slacker... I've been busy doing homework and other stuffs, but now I'm back! But I'll stop dilly dallying and let you get to the next chapter of the story!

P.S. I don't own a worldwide company specializing in kidified princesses also known as Disney. Enjoy. :)

Cristy staggered to her feet as the Cy-bugs came closer. As one tried to strike, she attempted to block, but the insect's leg hit her and gave her a deep gash on her leg.

She barely managed to deflect another leg and avoid some sharp mandibles, but it was hard to deflect just one blow in her weakened state, let alone the flurry of hits raining down on her.

The battered mechanic slowly retreated backwards due to the onslaught of moves that were giving her many bruises and cuts. She took a one last step back, and her back brushed against the salt caramel cliffside. The Cy-bugs creeped forward, sensing victory, and Cristy's adrenaline rush was replaced with sheer terror. She felt weak and frozen in place.

She closed her eyes, wondering how she'd survive with all of these Cy-bugs around once she regenerated. The sound of insect wings reached her ears and she was greeted with the sight of the Cy-bugs flying into an erupting Diet Cola Mountain.

A sense of relief suddenly flooded her and she grinned, collapsing onto the canyon floor and resting there for a while, getting some energy back.

After a while, the pinkette slowly got up, got in her kart, then cursed when she remembered that it was broken. She took out her tools from the backseat, and quickly rewired the brake system and got the engine working so it could at least go to the racetrack. It was temporary, but it would work until she could bring it back to her workshop and fix it.

She stepped into her temporarily-fixed kart again and began driving sluggishly to the finish line. She started to get a migraine, which had plaugued her in the past. Ignoring her throbbing head, she continued to drive.

As she neared the stands, some sparkles gathered around her face, not only making it hard to see, but increasing her headache. As the lights clouded her vision she stopped driving and clutched her head.

Her head relentlessly pounded, and then suddenly stopped, as images flashed in her mind. Cristy, already extremely tired, started to sway as the world started to become black.

As she slumped over, she faintly heard some people talking.

"Is that... Cristy?"

"Quick, take her to the infirmary! She's going to faint!"

She felt herself getting lifted up and the world faded to black.

Cristy jolted up and found herself in the infirmary. She looked up, and despite being bandaged and sore she smiled.

Because she remembered everything.

Yaaay! We've finally transcended the movie! I've already started writing the next chapter , so it should be coming... in an indeterminate amount of time. :) But I hope you enjoyed this! See ya later!

~CG


End file.
